


Late Bloomer

by TheGayShipper (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/TheGayShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Karma… – was the only thing Amy was able to voice in the first few seconds – what… are you doing here?<br/>- I broke up with Liam.<br/>- You did what?!<br/>- You heard me – Karma grabbed both of Amy’s hands carefully in her own; Amy felt herself melting all of a sudden. These palms are always so warm! – Look, I’m so sorry you didn’t get to be my first kiss, but good thing I still get to be yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Bloomer

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Faking It has its connections to Pretty Little Liars (Gregg Sulkin, for example, is one of them), but yeah, I finally got out of my comfort zone a little :D

   For the fifth time in the last five minutes, Amy tried her hardest to concentrate on the article about the Cold War that she was mechanically reading on one of the computers of the school library for a History assignment, but failed again, so she sighed rather dramatically. She was alone in there, anyway.

   It was a chilly and rainy early monday morning, and Karma was at gym class, playing dodgeball with Liam and his cool liberal little bunch.

   Amy huffed this time, highly annoyed for some reason. She shut off the computer and grabbed her phone to play the classic snake game she had downloaded for moments like that, at least until the bell rang for her next class.

   She would easily say she liked being alone sometimes; it’s healthy, she had always heard. But there was a huge difference between being alone and feeling lonely the way she was feeling lately, all because of Karma. She should’ve followed her mom’s advice years ago; Farrah used to always say things like “don’t ever hold on so tightly to just one friend, there’s tons of nice people out there”. Amy had always held on to Karma way too tightly, and now she had a feeling that her mom had always known the reason why.

   Such reason was what made Amy constantly look for faults in the artist guy; although there weren’t any, apparently. It had been two weeks since the beginning of their freshman year at Hester and him and Karma had been a thing for almost as long. Karma fell instantly for Liam – and it all indicated that the love at first sight had been mutual.

   Amy felt like throwing up every time she tried to describe Liam and Karma’s relationship as love. He was a keeper to most people at that school, but he seemed just so foreign to Amy. He always managed to make her feel uneasy inside, no matter how nice and polite he tried to be.

   Liam had been Karma’s first kiss – one more reason for Amy to subconsciously hate the guy – but, of course, that had been absolutely no surprise. Karma had always been more “ready” for those kind of things than Amy and the fact that the red headed girl menstruated first had been actually a type of preview. However, Amy had always strongly fantasized that Karma would save her first kiss for _her_ and that then they would, together, realize that men were not worth it.

   In Amy’s mind, the picture of her and Karma’s first kiss always took place at a calm party – that is if such thing actually existed –, maybe a homecoming. They would slow dance all evening, Amy would keep her arms loosely around Karma’s waist, and then they would chastly brush their lips together. Amy wouldn’t feel nervous at all – and neither would Karma –, because it would feel to both of them more right than anything else.

   Well, they had already gone to their first homecoming; Karma had slow danced with Amy and with her prince; but it certainly hadn’t been the blonde who got to kiss her when the romantic ballad ended.

   The ringing of the bell made Amy’s snake bite its tail and the girl put her phone back in the pocket of her jacket. She definitely wasn’t feeling any better and, to make matters worse, she would get a nice little F from her History teacher. But before she could try and get up from the swivel chair, she heard heels stepping carefully towards her. It was Karma.

   The red headed girl sat at the desk beside Amy and slowly used her feet to swung her chair and face the blonde. Karma wasn’t wearing her leggings and sneakers anymore, but a silky white dress, with a jeans jacket over it, and black short heels. Amy frowned. She hadn’t seen Karma before her gym class that morning, but even if she did get to change in such short time and those were the clothes she’d actually come to school with, she _still_ looked too tidy for someone who got out of a dodgeball game just a few minutes ago. Her wavy hair was perfectly fixed and she genuinely looked like she hadn’t sweated at all.

\- Karma… – was the only thing Amy was able to voice in the first few seconds – what… are you doing here?

   Karma’s lips curved into a sweet smile, her cherry lip gloss was making them stand out even more; her mid-length earrings dangled a little as she came a bit closer to Amy. Her naked knees touched Amy’s clothed ones and Amy stared at the spot, dazzled for a short moment.

\- I broke up with Liam – the girl finally spoke.

   Amy stared at her best friend for a good few seconds; something didn’t feel right. Karma was practically beaming.

\- You did what?!

\- You heard me – Karma grabbed both of Amy’s hands carefully in her own; Amy felt herself melting all of a sudden. _These palms are always so warm!_ – Look, I’m so sorry you didn’t get to be my first kiss, but good thing I still get to be yours.

   Amy’s heart skipped a few beats as her eyes went wide; Karma’s were already closed and she was actually leaning in. The kiss felt like that amazing home made hot chocolate that slides down your throat in a snowy night of february; it felt like a breathy _I love you_ whispered right against your ear.

   Amy was still too dazzled to kiss Karma back, but when she opened her eyes again, the scenario was changed. It was night time, Amy was laid on her side, in her bed, and there was a warm body pressed slightly against her; Karma’s body. Amy couldn’t quite see her, but she felt the girl’s arms loosely wrapped around her waist.

   The moment was way too heavenly for Amy to care about the improbability factor; she knew deep inside of her that is was there, though.

\- It feels so good – she smiled, acknowledging the tip of Karma’s nose brushing against her own.

\- I know it does, baby – Karma was playing with the fingers of Amy’s right hand, and then she tenderly kissed its palm.

   Amy wasn’t nervous anymore, just how she thought she would feel if one day she got to be next to her best friend that way.

\- I like it when you call me baby.

   Karma let out a breathy laugh and Amy wished she could take that steamy air into her lungs all the time.

\- You do?

\- Yeah, I love it – the blonde managed to wrap her own arms around Karma, although not as tightly as she intended. – So can you please start calling me that from now on?

   Karma didn’t respond immediately, but ran her palms across Amy’s back – causing a thousand butterflies to dance out of the purest pleasure inside the blonde’s stomach – and laid a kiss onto her neck. Amy closed her eyes and moaned almost inaudibly.

\- Are you sure?

   Before Amy could reply with something like “you bet your pretty little ass I’m sure”, she felt unsupported, literally. In one minute Karma’s flesh and bone self was right in front of her and in the next, there was nothing but the cold air around her.

   When Amy opened her eyes for real, it wasn’t dark anymore. Her bedroom was lighted by the weak natural light of a chilly and rainy monday morning. She led her fingers to her face; there was water under her eyes and all the way down her cheeks. Then she stared longly at the empty spot on her bed next to her. She ran a hand across the sheet as she cringed into fetal position.

\- Oh, Karma… – she whispered as her eyes filled with tears once again. Amy actually felt like she could _smell_ her best friend there. It was an overwhelming amount of frustration.

   She grabbed a pillow and looked up for a second, to her nightstand. The digital clock showed her it was 6:57. Her alarm would go off at 7:00. Good. At least she had three more minutes to finish with crying her eyes out.


End file.
